marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Donald Blake (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Doctor | Education = | Origin = Mystic Construct | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 83 | HistoryText = Don Blake was created by Odin to be the host for his son Thor. He has since gained a life and sentience of his own, separate from Thor's Odin decided that it was time Thor learned humility. Odin had Thor surrender his hammer to him, and then sent him to Earth in the mortal guise of a crippled young medical student named Donald Blake, stripped of his memory (again) of his true identity. As Blake, Thor learned the value of humble perseverance in dealing with his injured leg, and he came to care for the sick and dying, first as a medical student, and later as a successful physician. After leaving medical school, Blake opened a private practice in New York, and quickly gained renown as a great surgeon. After Thor had spent ten years in the role of Blake, Odin planted within Blake's mind the suggestion to take a vacation in Norway. There Blake encountered a party of alien Kronans, also known as the Stone Men from Saturn. Blake fled from the Kronans into a cavern, the very same one that had served as Thor's birthplace millennia ago, where Odin had left Thor's hammer in the enchanted form of a wooden cane. Trapped in the cavern by a great boulder, Blake struck the boulder with the cane in frustrated anger, and was transformed back into his true godly form of Thor. As Thor he escaped the cavern and drove off the Kronans. At first Thor still had no memory of his past life as an Asgardian god, although as months passed, more of his memories returned. Finally, a few years later, Odin revealed to him the false nature of the Blake identity and the reason for it. Thor maintained his Blake identity on Earth and continued his medical practice. Part of his affinity for Earth was his subconscious realization that his maternal heritage was on this world. The other part was simply his love for humanity and his need to experience those things that only mortals could know. Thor came to divide his time between Earth and Asgard, and does so to this day. For years, Thor was in love with Jane Foster, who worked as a nurse for Blake. Odin disapproved of Thor's love for this mortal, but eventually the romance between Thor and Foster came to an end, and Thor renewed his past relationship with Sif. That relationship suffered strains in recent years, and it is unclear what path it may take in the future. Thor was a founding member of the team of superhuman champions known as the Avengers, and continued to serve with the team from time to time through the present. Thor gave up his identity as Don Blake. In fact, Odin transferred the enchantment enabling Thor to change into mortal form and back from Thor's hammer to that of his ally and alien counterpart, Beta Ray Bill. With the aid of Nick Fury, Public Director of SHIELD, Thor adopted a new "secret identity," that of construction worker, Sigurd Jarlson. In this identity, Thor did not actually become mortal in his Jarlson identity; he simply dressed as a normal contemporary Earthman and wore glasses. | Powers = As Thor he had some of his abilities. | Abilities = Considered to be one of the best doctors and surgeons in the country. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = As Thor he wielded the Mjolnir. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Thor Hosts Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Odinson Family Category:Sega - Thor